Bubbles's Crush
by yeukaitamia
Summary: Well, like the title says, Bubbles has a crush. can you guess on who? this is my first time actually writhing a story that is not TOD, so please hate. i mean please flames. Don't hate please please please please!love or like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! Wanna know why? I didn't fall off a cliff or fall into a volcano or get eaten by a unicorn. But, hey, the unicorn thing could have happened. The other two just aren't believable. So, I'm back with a new ppg story! This is a Butchubbles story. Should there be a **_**looooooove**_** triangle? Huh, huh, huhuhuh? It will be about **_**forbidden love and romance.**_** UH, EW! I am not doing all that sappy stuff bleh. Ok, I will not deny it, but I used to be into that stuff and bubblesxboomer, but now, I'm totally over it. Most of this is in bubble's p.o.v. Well let's get this thing started!**

**Bubbles**

(Diary) _Dear Diary,_

_I have liked him for a long time. Ever since I got over what Boomer did, I had started liking him. He helped me through it the whole time until I finally got over it. Then, he started ignoring me again. I couldn't help but like him after he did what he had done. I hope most days that he will ask me out, but it hasn't happened. I can't help but love him. The one and only, Butch Jojo_

_Bubbles Utonium_

As I finished writing, I felt a little better. I finished my homework, and it was about 7 p.m., so I grabbed my octi and got on the computer. I turned on my music and then stated playing ROBLOX. When I was done, it was about 10:00 so I went to bed. "Good thing it's Friday" was the last thing I said before I went to sleep. I could communicate with my sisters in my sleep, so it was like whenever they needed me, or I needed them, they were there. They still didn't know that I loved Butch Jojo.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

When I got up, I smelled some delicious waffles. Blossom and buttercup were already down there. I ate breakfast, then, I went to the park Just guess who was there sucking face with some girl.

**Okie dokie, who was at the park? CLIFFY! What's that? You want to know who? Ok. It was…. BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ SCREEEEEEEEEECH *POWER DOWN* sorry we are having technical difficulties. Ok guys and that is who is at the park.**

**SEE YA SO GLAD IT IS ICY AND THE ROADS SO WE GET 2 DAYS OFF OF SCHOOL! ONLY TOMORROW LEFT AW! TOODLES!**


	2. He's at my House

**HEY GUYS! I'M STILL NOT DEAD! *EVIL LAUGH* I WAS BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE BY HIM! OH GREAT, I JUST SPOILED ONE OF MY STORIES DON'T GUESS! Ok, I got 2 reviews on my story so I must continue. LET'S GET ON WITH THIS THANG!-Or as my little bother likes to call this story POOPIE YOU POOP-**

**Bubbles**

Ok, that wasn't so bad. Boomer was just, just sucking face with that girl he cheated on me with. I seriously don't think it's fair that EVERYONE else knew that he was cheating on me, but nobody told me. I knew I shouldn't have gone out with him. I'm not gonna cry over his little sorry butt. I didn't stay at the park, I just went home.

**HOME**

When I got home, I saw butch and buttercup on the sofa playing Zombie Death Survival on the game pad, thing. I called my best friend, Robin, over so that we could talk and play the Wii u in my room.

**Robin**

Bubbles called me over to her house, so I went, very quickly. She sounded scared and surprised. We usually talk while playing on the Wii U. We are a great team at battle quest in Nintendo Land. We stated talking about butch and boomer, and at one time, bubbles just collapsed on her bed and started crying saying, "I just can't get over him." It was good no one heard. She was crying pretty loud. Then, we heard buttercup's victory roar.

**Buttercup**

I won. I won. I WON! Butch was slumped over because I won. I ROARED WITH VICTORY! I also heard bubbles crying. She is such a crybaby. *ROOOOOOOOOAAAR!* I roared.

**Butch**

I lost. I lost. I LOST! I slumped over, and buttercup stared cheering. I heard bubbles crying. Oh well. But when robin walked in, she pointed at me and said "ooooooooooooh!" well if I add 2 and 2 together in this, I have like 6 because something is missing.

**The end of this chapter. Sorry it was so short…..again…. well I will see ya.**

**TOODLES!**


	3. Girls' Night Out: Getting Ready

**HEY GUYS! I'm not dead! MAYBE I AM! Butch you jack-a.**

**Butch: what did I do?**

**Me: isn't it obvi?**

**Butch: no it isn't.**

**Then…**

**LET'S GET ON WITH THIS DANG STORY!**

**Butch**

I was literally knocked out of my thoughts. Buttercup decided to hit me on the head. She said, "Hey Butchie-boy, I *EEVVVVIIILLL LAUGH* bet I can *EVIL LAUGH* beat you at *MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH* _real_ Zombie survival."

W-w-w-what do you mean, Butt? "I *MUHAHAHA* mean that-"then she flew downstairs into the lab. I followed her quickly thinking of what she was going to do. Then, I saw… AHH!

**Robin**

After bubbles got herself straitened out, I suggested we go on a girl's night out tonight. It was Saturday after all. We got ready. Bubbles let me borrow some of her old clothes and upcycle them. After about 4 ours, we looked hot. I was wearing a purple crop top that stopped right above my waist and a lavender mini skirt with a black belt. Bubbles was wearing a skin tight baby blue over the shoulders mini dress that had a black belt in the middle and a baby blue studded heart. We were both wearing black 6" heels.

**Bubbles**

We had gotten ready and we looked totally hot! We always do clothes first then hair then makeup. Robin's hair was curled at the end to the middle (like Ariana Grande's). My hair was curled from top to bottom with some of my hair tied back (like bubbles from ppgz with hair not in pigtails). Then, we did make-up.

Robin

We had done getting into our dresses. Check.

We were done with our hair. Check.

Now, we had to do our make-up. "Um, Robin?" Yea Bubbles? "When did you have time to make the check-list?" I don't know. Then, we did our make-up. My make-up was: purple eye shadow in a wing design, light purple lipstick with 1 layer of clear lip-loss, and I put on my diamond earrings. Bubbles make-up was: teal, indigo, and cyan blue eye shadow in a wing design, baby blue lips-stick, and small hoop earrings.

**Blossom**

**(I didn't really want to do her)**

I was doing the dishes, and it was like no one had done them for years. I heard a bunch of giggling and talking from upstairs. I wonder what those girls are doing…

**Bubbles**

We were so ready to go. We went downstairs and butch was nearly crying because Buttercup had beaten him again. "Have fun!" Buttercup called. "But not too much!" Bye! I yelled.

**I have got to stop making these chapters too short.! See ya later today maybe!**

**TOODLES!**


	4. Girl's Night Out: At The Place

**Bubbles**

Robin and I had just pulled up to the curb of the club for 18+. We showed them out ids and went inside. Of course they didn't have drinks there. It's not like it was a 21+ club. We got on the dance floor then lost each other. We mostly danced with each other, and then got lost. The club was mostly the school's 12th graders.

**Robin**

I decided to stop dancing and start looking for bubbles. I saw her getting hit on by some guy. So, I went strait over there to stop him and her. I put my arms around bubbles's neck like she was going to give me a piggy back ride and said, "Hey buddy, this is my date, Go get your own." Bubbles said, "Thanks Robin."

**Bubbles**

YAY! Robin just saved me from an awkward moment. It was about 11:30, so we decided to have a sleepover at my house. We stayed up Until 12:00 a.m. doing our nails and making nicknames for each other.

**Butch**

I woke up on the ppg's sofa, and Buttercup was on top of me, slapping me, telling me to get up. I wasn't very responsive after she kept on slapping me after 5 minutes after I woke up. That was just mean. Bubbles and Robin came downstairs of my- the ppg's house. Brick was probably wondering where I was. I went home after buttercup stopped slapping me. I yelled "I- I- I- I- I- I'm home"

**Bubbles**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S SUNDAY! SCHOOL TOMORROW! Oh well.

**Miley Cyrus**

**-TWERK-**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT TOO! IT IS PROBABLY SHORTER THAN THE OTHER ONES I CAN'T TELL HOW MANY WORDS I HAVE BECAUSE OF MY NEW COMPUTER THAT IS OLD.**

**See ya!**

**TOODLES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not even gonna do it. LET'S GET ON WITH THIS THING!**

_**Bubbles**_

I decided to have a gdo (girls day out) today. I called the girls over. Well, I texted. I texted Jolie, Mary, Caitlyn, Ashley, Blossom, and Buttercup. Robin already knew every Sunday was GDO! Blossom and Buttercup just walked to my room with a Bag filled with clothes. "We're ready!" Blossom half-yelled. "Whatever,"Buttercup murmured. Suddenly, we heard the doorbell ring. I raced downstairs and opened the door to see everyone. They must've car pooled. They parked their car and went in Bubbles's minivan that the Professor had bought her and her sisters for their 16th all in their Signature Colors.

"So who is gonna pick the place first?' I asked. "ME!" Robin yelled. "Ok, OK, where to?" I asked. "Beach! DUH!" "STEP ON IT BLOSSOM!" I yelled.

**HEY-O! CHAPS GONNA BE SHORT AS LONG AS IT IS SUNDAY! NEXT IS GONNA BE ROBINS POV AT THE BEACH! WHERE SHOULD THE OTHER GIRLS GO?**

**TOODLES!**

**EEO!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Robin**_

"YAY!" I yelled as I ran out of the car in my bathing suit. The girls started laughing and ran after me, too. I loved surfing, so I had a LOT of boards. The girls each grabbed one, and we all jumped in the water at the same time. Bubbles and Caitlyn-

-PAUSE-

LOL PLAYING ON THE WII U WITH MY FRIEND, AND WE WERE PLAYING MARIO AND WHEN HER LITTLE BROTHER DIED, SOME DUDE POSTED-

Warning: you will be r*ped

SRRY FOR PAUSE!

-PLAY-

just lay on the surf boards going further and further down to who knows where. "BUBBLES, CAITLYN!"Buttercup yelled, "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SURF, NOT PLANK ON ONE!" Then Buttercup crashed, and I started laughing my butt off. then, I crashed and looked up, and Buttercup had a smug look on her face. "Yeah", she said, " HARDY HAR HA!" I glared daggers at her. If my looks could kill, she wouldn't be the one dead, I would be. Killed by my own looks. I know why. I am deadily pretty. "GUYS!" Bubbles yelled, "IT'S BEEN AN HOUR! TIME TO GO!'

**How was it. Leave me some feedback!**

**TOODLES!**

**EEO!**


End file.
